ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebes Kwentin Dotsin
Go Back to: Individuals Go to: Story Go To: The H.C. Project Character Design Inspiration: * The Captain (Pic: 1 & 2) from Hellsing * Zen (Pic: 1 & 2) from Mystic Messengers * 19 Adoptable by Saiprin Story / personality Inspiration: Songs: * Throne by Bring Me The Horizon * Footsteps & Dead in the Water by Pop Evil * Death Grip by Watt White * Built for Pain by Esterly * Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin * Twisted & Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea by MISSIO * Going home & Who I Am by The Score * Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon Characters: * Violet Evergarden from her series * Dietfried Bougainvillea from Violet Evergarden * Decim from Death Parade The Basics What is your full name? My full name is Sebes Kwentin Dotsin. The reason my middle name starts with the "Kwe" or "Qu' sound is because of the singular tattoo I have on my body. It is a symbol of the capital Greek letters Omicron, with Lambda crossing through the bottom half. This symbol looks similar to the letter Q and thus they gave me this name. Also because of this I have a second nickname which is Loe. Another thing, whenever I am hiding my identity or true name, I have a default aliases which I go by: Luuthr Oemii. Lastly I have a aliases which I use as my name whenever I am acting as the Drednot. This name is Juumoe. Whenever I am acting as the Drednot, I also change some of my physical features as to disguise myself. Where and when were you born? Who are/were your parents? I have never experienced having parents, and even before I was found and first became conscious, I likely did not have any. Do you have any siblings? Where do you live now, and with whom? I currently live on the island of Aleiin-Rozh. Rozh is part of a chain of islands named Aleiin. I live there with my wife Beiilen Ginviiu What is your occupation? I have several occupations currently. I am an owner of several building which I rent out to various people and businesses. I also work as a tour guide, sparring master, and nature guide. Write a full physical description of yourself. First off, I have Ginger hair which goes down to ear length, with a small section in the back which is long enough to reach my waist. This longer portion I weave into a single braid. Another note about hair, is that I have barely any body hair. It is completely unnoticeable on my entire body, with the highest concentration being on my forearms and lower legs, but even that is still short and thin. Second, I am very tall and muscled. Despite having large amount of muscle, it is still a small amount proportionally to my height, so I appear somewhat on the thin side. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? Currently, I do have a minor disability. This is that I have lost sight in my right eye from damage its taken when in battle. Are you right or left-handed? What does your voice sound like? What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently? What do you most commonly have in your pockets? Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics? The most significant physical characteristic about me which is not something I was born with has to be my scars. Throughout the years, I have fought in many battles and accumulated countless scars all over my entire body. The most recognizable among these scars is on the right side of my face and head where I was severely burned. Because of this that entire side of my head is disfigured and I have lost the use of my right eye because of it. A quirky habit I have is what I wear. Whenever I am attending a formal occasion or am working, I like to have myself completely covered, which includes wearing gloves. The only exception being my face. Whenever I am in a casual setting where I am not working, I am usually the opposite. In that type of setting I prefer to wear as little as possible, usually a t-shirt, tank top, or even shirtless, with usually shorts and no shoes. Journey / History Growing Up Past Influences Beliefs / Opinions Relationships Likes / Dislikes Self Image / Etc. Weapons Rudathii & Mydutok Talents (These are all the things I was born with.) Positive: *Super Strength *Super Speed *Enhanced Reaction Time *Healing Aura Neutral: * Immunity to Self Harm (The reason this is neutral is because I can do good things with it like being able to jump off a cliff and not take any damage because I did it to myself, but I also cannot exploit the rebound ability by annihilating a part of my body which has healed imperfectly and scarred to cause it to heal properly afterward with no scarring) Negative: * [ Conviction Ward ] To explain this ability, it means that in order for something to hurt me, it has to have the conviction to kill me, and nothing less. That means that if they truly do not want to kill me but instead want to incapacitate me or simply hurt me, they will not be able to damage my body at all. This also conveniently works on inanimate objects. Because of this ability, nothing without a soul to feel with, or a mind to think with, can not hurt me. This is because they can not have the conviction if they can not feel or think in the first place. This loophole does not extend to inanimate objects which are being directly used against me by a thinking, feeling, person. This means that swords, etc, still work on me, but falling rubble, or environmental hazard have no effect on me. (If your asking why my creators did not simply make it impossible for me to take any damage at all, that is because it is impossible to do. All they could do it put in place as many abilities as possible which would give the illusion of indestructibility. The reason becoming truly indestructible is impossible is because of the laws of the world, there must always be some sort of sacrifice or catch in exchange for power. To put it in simplest terms, it is impossible to making something normally possible and turn it into something impossible.) Example: It is naturally possible to kill a mortal, therefore it is impossible to make a mortal impossible to kill. [ Charm Aura ] This is a passive ability that allows my soul to constantly release an aura which has a special effect on those around me. The special effect it has is that it usually has a calming effect on others, making them more relaxed and at ease, but it can also enhance positive feelings or reduce negative feelings as well. The catch with this ability is that the more a individual is exposed to my charm aura, the easier it will become for that individual to resist or break completely out of the 'spell'. Note: Originally I was implanted with this ability so that it would be exponentially easier for me to infiltrate enemy operations and perform ambushes and sneak attacks from the inside. Now I just use it to make others days a little better. Skills Basic: Positive: * Healing * Ward Shield Neutral: * Negative: * Unique Ability: [ Rebound ] This is an acquired magical ability that I have learned and mastered. As it stands, I am the only one in the world to have acquired this ability. Rebound manifests itself in two ways: unparalleled regeneration, and karma balanced luck. The first way it manifests, regeneration, basically means that no matter how much my body takes, even if my entire physical body is destroyed, it will be able to 'rebound' and heal back to 100%. There is a catch with this part of the ability though. This catch is that the rate and effectiveness of the regeneration is directly proportional to the amount of damage as well as how fast I took that damage. This means that If a part of my body where to be completely annihilated in an instant, my Rebound ability would kick in immediately and I would be fine within seconds and it would act perfectly, but if I were to be damaged over a longer period of time, like if I were to be set on fire, the regeneration I would experience would also be slower as well as imperfect, causing massive amounts of scarring. There is also a advantageous loophole with the regeneration that pertains to severed limbs / decapitation. Because the only part actually being damaged is the cross section that is being sliced, etc, that is the only part that the catch will affect. The rest of the limb (or my head if decapitation) will heal perfectly with no scarring, even if it was cut off slowly because that part wasn't actually damaged when it was severed. The section of the body part which was damaged will still follow the catch though and will scar if it was done slowly enough though. This usually results in a ring of scarring around the point of the severing but with lower rest of the limb being in perfect condition. It isn't just the rate and effectiveness of this regenerative ability which is different to normal healing, but the actual mechanics behind it are different as well. The way it works is that when a part of my body is damaged, the damaged, dead, or severed matter will disintegrate into a black mist made of spiritual essence. This essence will then get sucked back into the area where the damage was caused and reform what was damaged. If any part of me is completely destroyed as to be that there is no spiritual essence to reform a part of me, this essence will be produced from my own soul, all though this is more exhausting than my normal regeneration. The second way that this ability manifests, karma luck, basically means that no matter how bad a situation for myself gets, my luck will 'rebound'. What this actually means is that whenever I get a bout of bad luck or something bad happens to me, the rebound ability will balance my karma by giving me good luck or putting me into a favorable situation. There is no real catch for this ability except that if I have excessive good luck, etc, happening to me, I can completely expect for the ability to continue to balance my karma by causing / allowing something bad to happen in my near future. This ability doesn't make me completely invincible though, there is a weakness to it. Because of how this ability was obtained through Soul Sacrifice, it has a physical manifestation in the form of a shell around my soul. If this shell were to be broken and shattered, then I would effectively lose the ability. Luckily, the shell can not be damaged by any physical weapon, and is quite durable even when being struck directly at with a spiritual attack. [ Innovate ] This is a magical ability that I have learned and completely mastered. The ability 'Innovate' is the highest form of matter manipulation. By simply touching an object, I can change or alter any of the physical properties it has. The first catch with this ability is that I cannot create something from nothing, and I cannot reduce something into nothing. Basically no true creation or annihilation is possible using Innovate. The second catch is this ability only works on non-living matter, it can be organic, or it could've once been living, but not currently living. [ Shape Shift ] This is a very simple but effective ability that takes a long time to fully master. It allows me to change my body's size and shape as well as other superficial features like texture. However Shape Shift can not be used to change the smell, durability, etc of a person. The only other catch with ability is that it only works on matter which is currently being controlled by a soul. [ Reconstruct ] This ability is a sort of combination of repair and healing. Explained most basically, Reconstruct can reverse any damage and object or person has sustained as long as the damage taken was recent. It does this by bring the physical state of that object / person to a previous state in the past. This is a very tricky ability that requires precision and skill, otherwise negative side effects can occur. The most common negative side effect occurring from an amateur Reconstruct user is for them to try healing a person but accidentally reversing the entire persons body including their soul, which means they will lose memories and experience. Incidentally, if one were to use this ability to reverse a person's entire body except for the soul, they would be able to reverse that person's ageing and effectively make that person immortal if they continually did it every so often. There is a single catch for this ability that does not involve skill, It is that the further the Reconstruct user wants to reverse somethings state, the more and more energy it requires. This energy requirement does not go up in a straight line though, it is exponential, and therefore gets more and more wasteful the further the user wants to rewind. Note: Reconstruct can be used with another ability, named: Object Memory. Object memory basically allows the ability user to see what was happening in the past around the general vicinity of any object they touch. This ability only allows the user to see it though which can be a disadvantage to those working in groups. By combining Object Memory and Reconstruct, the ability user can recreate a holographic image overplayed on the real world surroundings of what occurred in the past. In this way, all those close enough could witness the holographic image. [ Light Weight ] [ Anchor Point ]